I Never Forgot You And I Never Will
by 100Faults
Summary: Even though we were inseparable when we we younger we where taken to two whole other worlds. My memories of you had faded off now but how can my heart beat faster for someone I can't even remember for my dear life?
1. Divided And Untied Once Again

**.oOo.**

 _ **The world around me was shaking out of control as I ran through out the destroyed streets of what was once, Tokyo. The disturbing sound of crying and screams were muffled out by the horrid sounds of explosions that were going off for what seemed like hours to me. My heavy sobbing had filled the air and with my shaking knees at it be, it didn't really help me what so ever.**_

 _ **I had been running for so long that I didn't even notice the Monastery, or what was left of it anyways. A chunk of the Monastery was just gone and I assumed it was the rubble that was scattered across the ground. It looked like the rubble was a mixture of bricks, wood, glass, and other objects I didn't have time to examine through.**_

 _ **I ran into the demolished building as I started to cry out for my Father. "Dad! Dad, where are you?! I'm so scared!" Another explosion that was a lot closer than the other ones had caused the whole building to shudder bitterly as I fell**_ _ **onto my bottom. I gave a blood shrieking scream as I quickly covered my head with my hands and brought my knees up to my chest.**_

 _ **My breathing was short and uneven while tears were desperately crawling out my eyes and rolling down my cheeks at the speed of light. I was trembling in fear so much and I suddenly heard other inhuman screams and cries for help coming**_ _ **through the thick cloud of destruction. I didn't even hesitate to join them. And that's when**_ _ **I heard the sound of gun shots coming from every direction.**_

 _ **I clasped my hands over my mouth to quickly shut myself up as my body froze in place. My eyes widened in fear as my teal colored, tiny irises tremendously shook. I also heard the sound of feet stomping over, and come**_ _ **rushing into the building. I let out a fearful wail as I felt the collar of my shirt being pulled up and off the ground.**_

 _ **My feet dangled in the air while my watery eyes were faced with cruel dark ones as they started to shout in a language I didn't understand. "I found a child in this one," the man screamed as I**_ _ **was struggling to breath. He took notice of this and threw me onto the ground leaving an agonizing and burning sensation on my side. I let out a small whimper as I heard a small voice shout my name. "YUKIO!" They cried as I felt my body instantly jerk up to meet the voice that called out for me.**_

 _ **"Oh my God, Yukio! We have to Run!" The**_ _ **small pale raven haired boy screamed as his sapphire eyes locked with mine. I shook my head but just then, the man from before, which I assumed to be an American soldier, grabbed my shirt and started to pull me back. He held a tight grip on me and wouldn't let go, as if he were holding**_ _ **on**_ _ **for dear life. "Don't touch him!" The dark haired boy**_ _ **screamed as he defensively threw me out of his hands and to one of the holes in the monastery that led outside to the toxic**_ _ **land fill.**_

 _ **I launched my head upwards to see the boy's figure struggle to free himself from the arms of the man, but he was never going to get out of them. Then a name I never recognized popped into my head and passed**_ _ **my throat. "RIN!" Rin gave me a desperate look and shook his head violently.**_

 _ **"Run and don't look back! Go find Dad, he'll keep you safe!" The man and his image started to get eaten up by the fog and the sounds of screams were starting**_ _ **to consume him. "I'll never forget you, Nii-chan!"**_

 _ **"NII-SAN!"**_

 **.oOo.**

My world instantly went black as my eyes shot open causing my body to yank itself into a sitting position. I clenched my depressing gray shirt as soft panting could faintly be heard. My heart was racing and my skin was slightly sweating but just a bit. The corners of my vision were a bit blurry as I quickly began to struggled to search for my glasses.

I ran my hand through my hair anxiously as I trailed my fingers around my desk until I felt my fingers brush over an object. I grab at the object and studied the framing, making sure they were glasses. I sighed a breath of relief for some reason as I adjusted them onto my face. I gave a tired yawn as the morning dusk slowly spewed into my room. The light was a light cotton candy pink color that had a warm yellow gradient starting to slowly eat away at it.

 _Rin..._ I tapped my fingers on my bed sheets lightly as my gaze was fixated onto the dark oak wooden floor. I stopped tapping my fingers. _Rin..._ I furrowed my eyebrows in consecration as I clenched my bed sheets gently. I let out a sigh of frustration and tossed myself back into my bed.

I gave my ceiling a hurt look hoping God would see. _Nii-san..._ I flinched at the choice of words and ran my fingers through my hair again. _What am I thinking... Me? Have a brother- an older one while we're at it. Wouldn't I know him? Wouldn't Dad tell me...?_

I dwelled on my thoughts as I grabbed the silver cross necklace that laid limp on my chest. I brought it to my eyes so I could get a closer look at it. It was a normal necklace that had the length of my middle finger cross with the words ' _Rin Okumura_ ' indented in them. I studied the name carefully as I whispered my own name.

"Yukio Okumura... _Rin Okumura_." It didn't make sense to me. Why was this name imprinted onto the cross? Why did he have the same last name as me? I scoffed at my idiotic questions as I tossed the cross back onto my chest. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Tsk- as _if_. Someone as cold as me... I could never have a brother..." I mumbled as my door cracked a bit. I hummed in curiosity as I saw my old man's head pop through the door.

I gave him a gentle smile and thought, _that's right. Its always been me and my Dad._ My _Dad._ He came into the room, slowly, with a toothy smile. "Oi, I heard ya' mumbling somethin'. You alright kiddo'?" I gave him a surprised look as I slightly nodded my head.

"Yeah, I just had a dream-" _can I even call that a dream? God, it was more of a nightmare than a peaceful dream. Jesus Christ..._ I shake my head. "Never mind. More like a _nightmare_." Shiro perked his head up a bit as I saw him place his hands on his hip.

"Nightmare? Huh. Wanna talk about it?" I looked at my Dad thoughtfully, but I didn't aim for his eyes. I aimed for the silver locket that dangled off of his neck. I narrowed my eyes at it. I never really got a chance to see what was in that tiny locket. Dad was so protective over it. He seemed to notice however because he then sat next to me on the bed, which snapped my thoughts. "You alright?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him and shook my head. "No. I'm not. I have a bunch of questions." He only tilted his head at me and gave me a concerning look.

"Yeah...?" I took a deep breath before I looked him dead in the eye, _just how Rin did in my dream_ , I told myself.

"Who's Rin Okumura?" Just as I thought, I got a reaction. I noticed that Shiro flinched at the name and his confident shimmer in his eyes had morphed into a hurt expression. "Who is that? It's on my necklace and I saw- well, I _think_ I saw him in my dream," I mumbled under my breath as Shiro took hold of my shoulders.

"Let's... Let's not talk about that. I would prefer if you wouldn't bring that name up," he said as his glasses went white. I glowered at him.

"Why not? I'm sixteen, I think I can handle the truth. Does he have to do with that silly locket of yours?" I guess Dad didn't take my statement to kindly because he had gotten up off my bed. "Dad! Why won't you tell anything about this _Rin Okumura_?!" I shouted in frustration as I took hold of his hand. I tugged on his sleeve but he didn't budge. "What's wrong? Is he like my long lost sibling or something?!" He snapped out of no where which startled me. "Hu-"

"Yukio Okumura," _Okumura..._ "That is _none_ of _your_ concern. _He_ is _none_ of your concern. _He's gone and he's never coming back!_ " Shiro cried as I saw his eyes start to shine a bit. _Is he... going to cry...?_ I felt a bit guilty now. I didn't know the subject was that sensitive. If I did I wouldn't have had pushed him so far on telling me.

I gave him a hurt look as I took this as an opportunity to snatch the locket. It was risky but I just had to know what the hell was in that locket. I hesitantly reached my hand out for his locket and I quickly took hold of it. _This is it. Time to run._

 **.oOo.**

Before he even could gasp or say anything, I had yanked the necklace off his neck and made a run for it. Since I'm younger, I was a lot faster and flexible than the old man. I only heard him shout my name in a desperate manner but also with a stubborn tone. "Hah, hah, I'm so dead." I told myself as I ran into a bathroom and slammed the door shut behind me.

 ***BAM***

I winced as I felt the door behind me vibrate violently and the panting of my Father's. "Yukio Okumura! Get your white flat ass out here with the locket right now!" Yup.

Totally dead.

My hands shook a bit nervously, but not at my Dad, but at the locket that held the key to the truth. I slowly opened the locket as I saw a small white paper inside it. I raised an eyebrow at it as I plucked it out. I shifted it a bit and soon came to realize that it was folded. So I started to unfold it.

 ***BAM* *BAM***

"YUKIO?! OPEN THIS DOOR. NOW!" I rolled my eyes at my Dad's dramatic show as I saw myself as a kid start to form. Even as a kid I wore that silver cross, but instead of it saying _'Rin Okumura'_ , it said _'Yukio Okumura'_. I brushed it off and smiled as I saw Dad holding me when I unfolded the other piece of the paper. But, once I unfolded the last part- the picture was back to its original form and, as if my Dad was on cue.

 ***BAM* *BAM* *BAM***

There Dad stood, holding another child in his hands. The boy had a head full of raven blue hair that seemed to go well with his fierce blue eyes that felt like they were staring back into my own teal ones, but he was really only looking at the camera with a huge toothy grin on his pale skin. He also had a cross fairly similar to mine- _no_ , it _was_ the one _I_ was currently wearing.

With shaking hands, I slowly turned and took hold of the bathroom door knob. I didn't want to open this door. Once I did, there would only be questions spewing out of my mouth that would never be answered or be lied to. _Did Dad have another son that_ \- I stopped myself. _Do I_ really _have a_ brother _...?_ I shook my head of the thought and opened the door with a mixture of emotions.

I expected to my Father to give me a stern look and start to lecture me but instead, I got a slightly broken expression with his lips pressed tightly shut. I handed the picture to him without breaking eye contact. " _Who is this?_ "I hissed slightly causing him to raise an eyebrow at me.

He slightly sighed but he complied as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Listen Yukio, I know I should've told you, but I thought 'hey! He doesn't even remember him, so why should you bring more pain onto him?'" I shook my head.

"I don't understand... What _pain_?" I strained pain as I squinted my eyes at my Father, making sure I heard him right. He gave a groan of desperation as he placed his hand on my shoulders.

"Yukio... You were so young and you were so scared, okay? I just need you to know that- that it wasn't your fault." He raised an eyebrow at me as I nodded my head in understanding. _I think I understand..._ "That boy- Rin..." It was as if the name had been stuck on the tip of his tongue for years because he looked so broken when he said his name. "R- Rin Okumura... He was..." I could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "H- he..." He looked me dead in the eye.

He sighed nervously.

"He belonged to a good friend of mine. However, his parents passed away at a very young age, so I decided to take him in as his guardian. You and him clicked instantly. You two had a bond that could never be broken, but..." I didn't like the sound of this. _Clicked? What does_ that _mean? Was I really that close? And if so... why couldn't I remember a thing about him?_ "But he was captured by an American solider and I haven't heard anything about him since."

 _An American solider...? Did... Was... Was my dream about Rin? But why did we refer to each other as siblings? Were we..._ _that close?_ I bit my bottom lip a bit crushed about the truth about this _Rin Okumura_ guy. But then a thought flashed into my mind. I looked up into saddened eyes. "Is he in...?" He only nodded his head and I felt my heart rip a bit. _I did that. Didn't I? I can't even remember this kid and I got him captured and sent to America. I'm a great fucking exorcist._

I clenched my fist as I glared at the floor with irritation before I felt my Father's hand grab my shoulder. I tilted my head up a bit to see his eyes but they stared back into mine with disappointment. "Listen, it's not your fault. Alright? So don't let it get you down..." He wanted to tell me something else but I just didn't know what.

"Dad? Is there something else I should know?" He ran his own fingers through his hair nervously as he nodded his head once again.

"We've got duty on the battle grounds..." I widen my eyes at him.

"We're going to the war?! Why?!" I nearly cried out as he held hands out in front of him.

"The Japan Branch has been told to bring their topped ten exorcist to come out onto the field and seeing how I'm the Paladin and you're the fourth best exorcist we have..." Dad trailed off as I rolled my eyes and gave him a poker face.

"The point?" He cleared his throat.

"I've been told the American Branch got a high leveled class demon onto their side of the war." I gave him a confused look as I tilted my head at him.

"A demon...? Does every American have a temptation?"

"Apparently every American at birth is given a temptation so it doesn't surprise me." I shake my head, agreeing with him as I started for my room.

"I might as well get ready to get going... Right?" My Dad only agreed and waved me off.

I painfully made my way to my room as I closed the door softly sunk to the floor. I gave a sigh of regret as I clenched my hand turning it into a fist. "Gomen'nasai Rin..." I mumbled as I slipped into my exorcist clothes and searched for my weapons. I got dressed and my Father and I headed out.

 **.oOo.**

We had finally made it out onto the battle ground with the other eight exorcist as my Father lead us to the large group of Japanese troops. He had stopped us and told us to stay put while he went over to speak to our general. We agreed and all started to prepare ourselves. I quickly lost interest in my group and decided to scout out or terrain.

It looked a bit rocky and rough but seeing how this was a battle field, I didn't really expect much. The sky was a cool gray color today indicating that it would most likely going to rain. I could already see the menacing black clouds starting to slowly approach us. I brushed it off thinking we wouldn't be here for that long. Just a small chat about the war and etc.

I didn't think I would've gotten to far into the field because I started to see another camp coming into my vision. However, the flags didn't have the Japanese symbol I was used to. It had the traditional American flag blood red stripes and its royal blue square speckled with snowy stars. I quickly crouched hoping none of the soldiers had seen me, but was so strange was the fact that I didn't hear any voices.

 _Where are they?_

I slowly got back up and decided to venture into the camp. I'm not sure why I thought this was a good idea, but I did and it turned out to be full of empty and ransacked white tents. It was as if a raid had happened here. As I turned a corner, my gaze caught something that seemed to draw my eyes attention to it.

I nearly fell back but I stopped myself from doing so. What stood in front of me was a cage, but not just any cage- but a cage that was made to keep the highest level of demons in. The cage was just a bit more taller and looked like a bird cage, but instead of golden bars- the bars were replaced with cherry red ones instead. It had a few golden lose bows that hung it that sparkled dully.

I then noticed that there was actually a demon in the cage, well- what I thought was a demon. It wore a white hoodie that had a radiant golden stitching made to appease demons that can burst into flames quite quickly. I also noticed a raven black tail poking out of the pure white cloak. It was wrapped around the demon's body as it's back was faced toward me. I took a step towards it and it suddenly swung it's head around.

Frightened blue eyes met with shocked teal ones as we stood at each other for a while. It's face was fairly similar to a humans and his pale skin and eyes reminded me of the boy in my dreams and on the picture that was in my Father's locket. It's hair matched the color of it's tail but it was messy and a bit longer than my chocolate hair. Then, it spoke.

"E... Ex... orcist...?" It's voice was softy and weak. If the camp was bustling with soldiers I wouldn't even know he was here. I nodded my head softly at it as I slowly drew my gun out. His eyes suddenly widen in fear as he jerked his body back and quickly scurried over to the other side of the cage. "No!" It shouted as his back hit against the cage hard enough to make me cringe.

But as he did, his hoodie fell back- revealing his head full of dark blue ocean hair and his pointy like elf ears. Something else also caught my attention though. It wore a silver necklace that I had notice but now that it had fallen out from under the cloak, I had a clear look at it. It was the same cross that I wore with the words _'Yukio Okumura'_ indented into them.

My eyes studied the strange accessory, wondering if it really said my name. I saw the thing's body trembling as it shook his head in a state of panic. I pointed at his sliver cross and gave him a disgusted look. " _Where did you get that?_ " The thing calmed it's body down as it tilted it's head at me.

"W- what...?" It's voice was shaky but I ignored that and pointed at his necklace again.

"Where did you get that?" I said a bit irritated now at the thing. It looked at it's cross in concern but it's expression quickly transformed from a broken scared one into a hopeful smile. It took hold of the necklace gracefully and held it closer to his heart.

"I'm not sure, but I know who ever gave it to me- is wondering where I am now. I would know." It's voice sounded a lot more confident and he looked a lot more braver now.

"How do you know that?" I was most certainly not looking for a demon, but I can't lie- he was quite beautiful for being a male demon. It didn't look away from the cross as it answered me.

"Because I gave him my cross and took his before we were separated..." It sounded a bit sorrowful as it's head drooped down a bit. It mumbled something but I couldn't make it out.

"What did you say?" It quickly perked his head up and shook his head.

"N- nothing!" I narrowed my eyes at the disgusting creature and tilted my head at it.

"What's your name," I asked, hoping not to get the name I thought back. But God damn.

I was wrong.

"R- Rin..." I flinched at it's response as I then hit the cage with my fist, causing him to flinch as well. "H- huh?!" It gasped as I hit the cage again and grabbed at the bars. It covered it's face with his hands and started to shake in despair. "Please stop! You're scarring me!" I swung my head up to see bruises all over his pale skinny arms.

It hadn't eaten anything for what looked like days and seemed to be being abused. That would explain why it was so scared of me slamming on the cage. However, this only fed to my anger even more. I pulled my necklace from under my exorcist coat and held it out into the cage to show 'Rin'. "Look and tell me this isn't yours!" I cried trying not to sound so desperate and more in an intimating way.

It rose it's head slowly as tears were pouring down his cheeks. I felt my heart pierce a little but I didn't let those feelings rise to the surface of my skin and kept them concealed. It obediently crawled towards me and wiped it's teary eyes away. Then it squinted at the cross and gave me a disbelieved look. "Y... ukio...?" I widen my eyes at it and fell back from the impact of the shock. "Yukio... Now I see it... Your moles," It gave me a genuine smile and it made me feel something warm and fuzzy in me. I think the phrase for it was 'butterflies in my stomach' but I highly doubt that.

I wanted to run back to my Father and the others to let them know I found the demon the Americans where going to use, but another part of me wanted to shoot him now and just run back, and then there was that part of me that... that wanted to take him back with me. _But as a weapon and a source of information of course! Right, as a those things. Not for the possibility of him being my long lost friend or- my brother...? No! Of course not! I should bring him back for a good source to see what the Americans are up to! That's right..._

I stood up and studied the cage thoughtfully before I saw a pad lock on the cage. I drew my gun and the thing quickly let a whimper slide out and shrunk itself into it's cloak. I groaned in anger as I waved my gun around. "I wonder who I'll shoot. Let me see... What about _you_ ," I said as I pointed the gun towards the cage. The thing gave a chilling soft scream as it flipped it's hood back up.

"Please..." It said as not only it's voice was shaky- but so was his body. I rolled my eyes as I mocked him.

" _Please_ ," I said sarcastically as I aimed my gun. "You'll be just fine."

"No! Please, sto-"

 ***BANG***

A light gray smoke started to spill out of my gun and rise up towards the sky, which was a darker shade of gray from before. Then I felt a cold raindrop fall onto my cheek as they multiplied quickly. I blew the smoke from my gun as the pad lock for the cage fell to the ground.

The thi- _I should stop referring to him as an object_ , I quickly thought as the cage's door slightly opened. Rin stayed in a defensive pose and lifted his head a bit and he lit up like a light bulb as soon as he saw what I had shot at. He beamed the brightest smile ever at me as it started to pour.

I heard a few sniffles coming from him as he got up onto his feet and made his way towards the gates exit. I couldn't tell if he was crying since the raindrops that fell onto his face seemed to merge with his tears. "Thank you," he whispered as I felt a slight breeze come in and the and then the sky lit up.

The thundering sound had shaken the ground a bit and Rim jumped. "AH!" He screamed in fear as he fell into my arms. I gasped quietly as I caught him and a warm blush quickly devoured my cheeks and ears. His body was shaking again and I couldn't tell if he was cold or just scared of the thunder. "I'm so scared..." I heard him whimper as I cupped his cheeks. His eyes were full of tears as he wore his white hoodie.

"Hey... Let's take you back to my camp. They're probably throwing a fit for where I am." I gave him a friendly smile as I rubbed his cheek lovingly. He kinda surprised me when he held onto my hands as well.

" _Let's go._ " Rin said happily as I nodded.

 **.oOo.**

I had been right. Once we got back to camp, my Father ignored the stranger I brought back and smacked my head. I gave a wince of pain as I glared at him slightly. "Were the hell where you?! We just got notified that the Americans where at another camp. We don't have to-" He stopped speaking as his eyes landed on Rin. "Who is this, Yukio?"

I looked over to Rin's face as his eyes were widen slightly and his mouth slightly dropped. "Dad... Dad!" He cried as he leaped into my Father's arms- causing the hoodie to fall off. He was sobbing out of control as he cried into his shoulder. "I missed you two so much! You wouldn't believe what they did to me!" Rin's rambling was cut off by my Father shoving his shoulders a bit back so he could get a good look at the stranger I brought back.

His eyes grew soft as tears started to form from the corners of his eyes. " _Rin?_ " He said painfully as Rin nodded his head gleefully. He held the sliver cross out that had my name imprinted into it and beamed him a smile.

"See? I took Yukio's cross so I would never forget him. I promised him, didn't I?" I felt a stab of guilt. He had expected me to know him right off the bat. To know who he was. To _remember_ who he was. _God damn it, he fucking traded his life for mine and saved me- how the hell could I not remember a single thing about him?!_ My Dad's soft sobbing had broken my trance.

" _Rin... It's really you?_ " He said a bit in star struck as he connected his forehead with Rin's. Rin also cried with my- _our Father...? Was I suppose to cry too when I saw him?_ I wasn't sure but what I was sure was of all the questions I was going to ask the _both_ of them once we got back home. "Exorcist! Let's retreat! We've got the demon situation under control-" Dad looked back to Rin quickly- "Let's go home."

 **.oOo.**

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _-My_ _Social Studies Teacher_ _for teaching us about World War Two, which this story is slightly based on._

 _-_ _Tayla Anderson_ _for proof reading my work and for being such a supporting person/friend!_

 _-_ _ShittoOkumura_ _for giving me a reason to write, publish this chapter, and for being an awesome person/friend!_

 _-And for_ _you_ _reading!_

 _ **WORD COUNT:**_

 _ **4,924**_


	2. The Petals Of The Past

**.oOo.**

 _ **Deadly explosives went off all around me as the disturbing sobbing and screeching in the air made my heart pound. I ran through the killed out streets as a thick amount of debris filled the streets. I had several scratches all over my pale skin making it turn a agonizing red to look at. My heart nearly exploded as I saw my Father. "DAD!" I cried as he swung his head towards my cry for help.**_

 _ **"Rin!" He returned with as he came running towards me. We collided into a reassuring hug that surprisingly cooled my skin off. I felt like I was burning up one second ago and as soon as I was with my Father everything calmed down. My breathing was no longer short or uneven and my heart beat started to return back to it's normal state. "Where's your brother?!"**_

 _ **Then my skin started to boil. Yukio. I noticed a felt and icy raindrop drip down my cheek as my breathing hitched a bit. I then realized I was bawling my eyes out like a crybaby. I need to find him. I quickly pushed myself out of my Father's grasp and shoved my sliver cross necklace into his palm as I ran back towards the monastery. "I'm going to go get him!" I cried out desperately as I wiped my teary eyes away.**_

 _ **"Rin! NO!" I ignored my Father's calls as I threw myself back into the battle field.**_

 _ **The stomping of feet caught my attention as I saw the monastery. My eyes quickly widen as I saw an American soldier approaching behind my little brother from behind. I lost my breath for a moment as I saw him grab and lift him into the air. I felt like the world around me stopped me as I stumbled to stay onto my two feet. "Y- Yukio..." My skin felt so hot that it was starting to numb.**_

 _ **Then he threw Yukio onto the ground which brought me back down to Earth. "YUKIO!" I cried as I saw his body jerk slightly."Oh my God, Yukio! We have to Run!" I screamed as I locked my panicked teal eyes with his terrified eyes shaking right back into mine. I saw Yukio shake his head but then suddenly the man from before grabbed onto him but I held onto him for dear life. I will not let you take him! "Don't touch him!" I screamed as I threw Yukio to the entrance I came from. "AH!" I let out a panicked scream as he grabbed onto me with a tight grasp.**_

 _ **"RIN!" I heard Yukio cry out as I swung my head up to see his eyes filled with tears. Yukio... I shook my head violently as I struggled in the man's grip.**_

 _ **"Run and don't look back! Go find Dad, he'll keep you safe!" The thick murky air started to blur my vision of Yukio's broken state. "I'll never forget you, Nii-chan!" I cried as I tried desperately to push back the tears that ran down my face.**_

 _ **"NII-SAN!" I heard him cry before my vision went black.**_

 **.oOo.**

 _ **Once I had awaken my body was screaming with agony as I felt more warm bodies press against mine. My eyes took their time to adjust to my setting and I was quickly able to make out the silhouettes of other children. I soon realized that my hands were tied- which explained why I couldn't move. The sobbing and whining of the children had filled my ears up to the brim as I winced at the enormous wailing. "Mama... I wanna go home..." I heard the child whimper next to me.**_

 _ **"Where are we...?" I asked in curiosity as the girl next to me shot her head up.**_

 _ **"You don't know?!" I shook my head gently at the surprised voice as she gave me a broken expression. "They're taking us to America to work and become soldiers to fight against our own home! Can you believe that?!" My jaw slightly dropped as I tilted my head at her.**_

 _ **"A... America...?" The girl broke down into tears as she joined the batch of mourning children. "Huh... Yuki would've been crying with you babies," I said as the crying started to hush down. Finally.**_

 _ **"W- what?" One of them questioned as they sniffled weakly a bit. Unbelievable.**_

 _ **"Instead of crying, we should be trying to help each other escape! We shouldn't even try to be taken without putting up a fight!" I scolded as I saw another shake their head quickly.**_

 _ **"No! If we do we'll-"**_

 _ **"Yeah! We should try to fight!" Said one kid as more kids started to chant with them and me.**_

 _ **"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FI-"**_

 _ ***BANG***_

 _ **The ringing in my ears drowned out any other sounds but I could faintly hear the screaming of one hundred kids in my head. I felt a burning pain in my back as my skin was starting to get a burning sensation as well. I was being dragged.**_

 _ **Oh no.**_

 _ **I slowly batted my eyes as I saw the black cold sky sparkle with glowing lights. The stars are sure beautiful tonight- aren't they Yukio? I hope you're looking at them with me. I felt a tear so down my cheek as my body was thrown against a wall with a brute inhuman force. I let out an agonizing cry and I swore that I snapped a couple of bones or two. Then an awful smell started to slowly fill my lungs like water, it made me have trouble breathing. I coughed a bit as I noticed the American solider smoking an awful cigar.**_

 _ **"You piece of shit." I couldn't understand his language- but I didn't like his tone. It sent chills down my spine that caused my to shiver a bit in fear. I didn't speak as he started to come towards me. I didn't like the aurora he was giving off. He took his cigarette out off his mouth and I saw the end of it glow with a burning red touch as it was slowly turning into a dark gray ash. He drew it closer to me and I felt a bit panicked as it did so.**_

 _ **Then he pressed it up against my skin and I let out a blood shrieking scream. It burned! It burned so much! It tore ate away at my skin as I cried horribly. "Stop! Please, stop!" I protested emotionally as I heard him scoff.**_

 _ **"You fucking Japanese and your weird ass language. You deserve this." I sobbed at the hidden words feeling so weak. I would need to learn the language soon to understand them. Then he plucked another spot on my skin with his deadly weapon. It seeped right into it- leaving a flaming hot sensation behind. I absolutely hated it- but at least Yukio wouldn't have to go through this kind of pain.**_

 _ **Ever.**_

 **.oOo.**

I still couldn't believe this.

I was with my family again. _My family!_ I had a huge grin at the thought of it. I missed my Dad. I missed everyone at the monastery. But who I missed the most was Yukio. My little brother. However, it did surprise me when his eyes stared back into mine with no feeling. As if I was a stranger.

Oh well, we do have a lot to catch on up. I readjusted my hoodie a bit, making sure it was covering my neck and most of my skin- but defiantly my arms. I couldn't bare to show my family the how the Americans impacted my body. I just couldn't. _I'll have to fine a jacket or long-sleeves._ I nodded at the thought and would get it done as soon as I got home.

I was sitting in the back with Yukio on my side and the car door on my right. I decided to rest my head on my hand- which was also rested on the door. Yukio's aurora didn't really seem welcoming but it didn't seem dangerous either. It slightly bothered me that I couldn't read him. I would have to check on him later as well. "Rin-" My Father's words had caught me off guard and I filched a bit.

"Yes sir?" I responded as I straightened my posture and placed my hands in my lap while looking in his direction. He looked at me as if I was a chicken running around without a head.

"No need to be so formal, Rin." I heard him give a rusty laugh as I felt my cheeks slightly burn with embarrassment. Shit- forgot.

"Of course. Forgive me, it's a habit I adopted over time while I stayed with the Americans." More like forced to adopt...

 _ **"Ah!" A burning slap marked my cheeks.**_

 _ **"It's 'yes sir' to you brat!"**_ I twisted my hands nervously as I started to get lost in thought.

 _ **"I- I- I'm sorry! I di- AH!"**_ I cringed as I remembered the aching kick that had been planted into the my side.

 _ **"My fucking God! It's 'forgive me sir!' Why the hell did I take you out for practice today?! It was a mistake. You'll be staying in the shed for a whole week!"**_

I pressed my hands against my head as I shook it softly. " _Please..._ " I felt a hand land onto my shoulder, causing me to jump.

"You alright?" Yukio's voice was filled with concerned as his teal eyes were slightly sprinkled with worry. I instantly nodded.

"Yup! Why wouldn't I be? I'm back with my family! _My family_ , Yukio. I'm back with _you_ ," I said sweetly as my tail wrapped around Yukio's torso once, as if it were hugging him. I saw his cheeks spill a bit with a pink blush as he nervously looked away.

"Anyways- as I was saying, Rin, how was... America?" I let my tail uncurl itself from Yukio's torso as it fell back onto the seat. I needed to chose my words carefully.

"America wasn't to awful. They just prepared us for a war. I refused to take part in such things, I was not going to learn how to fight my own home!" I say as I crossed my arms. "Even though this caused me to get punish- I never stopped refusing." I saw Yukio's eyes widen with questions starting to fill them.

" _Punish?_ What did they-" I needed to stop him.

"Ow!" I purposely stepped on my tail as my Father almost stopped the car.

"Are you alright Rin?" He asked quickly as he turned his head to look over at me. I gave him a fake smile as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, this happens sometimes. Did you know a demon's tail is their weak point?" Yukio narrowed his eyes at me and I felt a tension starting to build up. _He knows I'm trying to change the topic._

"Yeah, is that how they punishe-"

"That's why when demons fight with each other, they aim for their tail." _Give it up already!_ Yukio's face slightly darkened as I gave him a side ways glance that shouted ' _please_.' His eyes relaxed as he furrowed his eyebrows at me.

He gave a sigh of acceptance, but I knew he would try to get it out of me sooner or later. "So," I tensed at his words. _Please don't push it anymore!_ "What else is a demon's weak spot." He didn't really ask as if he was questioning me, it was more like of a ' _what do you know about a demon's weak spots_ ' or a passive aggressive- yet demanding- ' _we'll talk when we get home._ '

I gave him a relieved smile as I crossed my legs. "Well..." I soon began to ramble off all of my knowledge of what I knew of demons.

 **.oOo.**

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _-_ _ShittoOkumura_ _for reading these shitty stories!_

- _PrettyNerdyGirl01_ _for motivating me even more to write this story!_

 _-And for_ _you_ _reading!_

 _ **\- SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER -**_

 _ **WORD COUNT:**_

 _ **1,965**_


	3. Patching Up Past Burns

_Why does he randomly space out? Why does he cover himself so much? Why does he shake so much? Why does he make me ask so many questions?!_ Rin had caused so many new questions to start forming in my head. I groaned in anger as I my Father pulled up into the driveway. "We're here boys."

 _Boys. That's right_ , I would need to speak to my Father as well. He had gone out of his way to lie to me. I gave him a soft glare as Rin jumped out of the car. "Wooooah! This place looks even better than I remembered!" He took in a deep breath as he did a small twirl with his hands slightly out. " _It smells wonderful too..._ "

"Might want to plug your nose then kid," my Father said as he lit a cigarette. Rin raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head towards him.

"Dad, real-" Rin's gasp cut my sentence short as I heard something fall onto the hard concrete floor. My Dad and I both looked over to find Rin's frail figure trembling violently as his sapphire eyes shrunk with trauma. He was shaking his head softly as he started to slowly back away. He was taking deep shaky breaths in and as he was doing so I reached my hand out towards him.

His eyes darted to my hand, which seemed to have brought him back to Earth. He wrapped his arms that were hidden under his white cloak as he was shaking. It actually looked like he was scratching at his arms. " _Stop the burning, stop the pain, stop, stop, stop... please..._ "

I heard Rin mumble more things that made no sense to me. I took this as my chance to see what his arms look like. I through myself onto Rin, which cause both Rin and my- _our_ father to gasp. I yanked Rin's bony hands out to see them covered in small burns, scars, and recent cut marks. "What the he-"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It won't happen again.I'm sorry." Rin frantically said as he froze under me. Then I felt my Father tug on my collar.

"Yukio Okumura! Get off of your brother at once!" He wrenched me off the ground, causing me to stumble a bit back. I saw him throw his cigarette onto the ground and stomp it out as he slightly pushed me away from the injured boy.

"Father, take a good look at his arms!" I cried as I ran back towards Rin, pushing my Father out the way. The raven haired boy shook his head as tears were streaming down his face. "Look at them!" I shouted as I pulled Rin's arms back out to reveal all of his physical trauma. "I need, I- let's go inside now," I scolded as I yanked the pale boy off the ground, but he immediately fell into my chest.

His knees were shaking out of control as was his entire body, he took deep breaths in as his tears stained his cheeks, and his wreck of a twilight hair shielded his eyes from me view. I groaned in anger as I lifted him off the ground, causing him to whine a bit. "P- please stop touching me..." I glared at him slightly as I started to walk him inside.

I left my Father outside with his shocked expression, but he knew what I was going to do and wasn't planning on stopping me. "Clam down, I'm going to patch up your arms." He didn't calm down. In fact, his eyes screamed a desperate look of pain as he lowered his head into my torso.

" _I... I can't... not again...!_ " He whispered as his body began to tremble once again. I would be lying if I didn't say that I felt pity for him. He's only like this because he went to America. Damn Americans!

I got him inside and made my way towards the kitchen, and when we got there, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. His tail wagged with excitement as I placed him on the kitchen counter as I started to look through the cabinets while his eyes scanned the room. I found the first aid kit and as I pulled it out, I saw the look on his face that made me somewhat chuckle. His eyes immediately snapped towards my direction and he quickly lowered his head a bit.

I gave him a disappointed frown as pulled his chin in my direction, causing him to gasp. "Are you alright?" Sapphire eyes locked with my green ones as he seemed to be relaxing. His cheeked were slightly dusted with a pink color as he calmed his breathing.

"Your eyes..." I was a bit startled by his statement as he cupped my cheeks and drew them closer to his face.

"Hey!-"

"They remind me of her," Rin said as his stare burned my cheeks. I jerked my head out of his grasp and narrowed my eyes at him.

"D- don't that..." I mumbled as he tilted his head at me. I grabbed one of his arms and started to patch them up, but his eyes were glued onto me. "What...?" I ask as he gave me an entertaining stare. I also noticed that he had several cigar burns along with a few deep cuts here and there.

"You're not going to punish me?" My face heats up as a couple of unnecessary thoughts bashed against my mind.

"W- what?! Why would I d- do that?!" I shout back as I desperately tried to keep those thoughts tucked away in the back of mind.

"If I ever did what I just did now I would get fifteen whips and get thrown into the shed. Heck, if I even asked a question I would get beat." I must've had a hurtful look on my face because he quickly said "b- but its alright! I'm fine now." I shook my head gently as I stared at his torso, which was hidden my his cloak. _He must be hiding them..._

I continued to patch him up and by the time I finished wrapping both of his arms he had a huge grin on his face. "Thank you," Rin said as he kissed my cheek, catching me off guard. I slapped my hand over my cheek as I gave him a nervous look.

"Why did you that?!" I say in a fluster as he slanted his head ever so slightly.

"My 'thank you'? It's what I was told to do when I got dinner or-" Rin stopped his sentence midway and had a look of horror instantly take over his expression.

"Or...?" He shook his head and hopped off the counter.

"Nothing~! I'm tired, huh! Can I take a bath?!" Rin asked as his tail swayed behind him. I chuckled at his playful manner and nodded my head.

"Of course, let me show you to where they are," I say as he shook his head.

"Don't worry, I lived here too! Remember?" _Remember_ , I felt the word stab at my heart as I dipped my head softly.

"Yeah... I remember," _I should remember_.

"I'll be off now, Nii-chan," Rin said as he waved farewell to me. I waved back as I bit my lower lip thoughtfully and narrowed my eyes at the floor.

"Alright... Rin."

 **.oOo.**

"Dad," I said sternly as I marched my way into the living room. Shiro turned his head to meet my eyes as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yukio? How's Rin, did you fix em' up?"

"He called me Nii-chan. _Nii-chan._ I thought you said he was a close family friend of ours." My father frowned and looked away from me. "Dad, answer me! Why didn't you tell me he was my brother?!" I shouted at him in frustration as he lowered his head, in guilt or annoyance, I wasn't sure.

"If I told you that your older twin brother was taken by an American soldier trying to save you, I knew you wouldn't live with yourself." He stood up and gave me a sharp glare. "If I told you that you had a brother somewhere in America, you would've gone to America. You would've strayed from your studies and focus on getting to America to 'rescue' him." His glare was deadly, but I didn't let that scare me.

I held my hand into a fist and looked him dead in the eye. "Yeah, I probably would've done that, but why didn't you?!" I yelled as felt my skin slightly boil, which was a strange sensation. "Did you even try to find him!" I cried as his face darkened.

"He could've been dead for all I know, that's what I believed and I'm the Paladin. I have a job to do and I wasn't going to go on a wild goose chase for a child that could've been dead. People needed me and I wasn't going to leave them." My heart was pounding in my chest with hurt.

"But you left Rin..." I whispered to myself softly as my skin was starting to burn a bit. It felt like I was burning up. "Whatever," I said coldly as I turned my back on Shiro and started to walk back to my room. "Some father you are... Oh, and, don't smoke around Rin. His arm was covered in cigarette burns. He's terrified of them." I said as I heard Shiro mummer his understanding.

 _Rin..._ I thought sadly as I looked over my shoulder to see Shiro looking the opposite direction from me. _What father wouldn't even try to save his own son...?_ I scoffed as I left the room.

 **.oOo.**

 **"Rin-kun," I look over my shoulder to see a girl with shoulder length blond hair approach me with a stack of towels as she stumbles a bit, causing me to chuckle slightly. She looks over the tower and pouts a bit. "Hey... what's so funny? I would like some help!"**

 **I nod my head as I tack half of the stack which made her sigh in relief. Her green eyes scan me and she tilts her head at me. "Rin-kun...?" She says softly as she leans into my ear. "What did they do to you today...?" She whispered as I looked away embarrassed.**

 **I shake my head as I try to let her know I don't want to talk about it. However she doesn't get the message. "Rin-kun, why aren't you speaking?" I feel my face burn a little as a small blue flame leaks from my skin. I quickly put it out and see Shiemi give me a hurt look with her green eyes. Please, don't do that.**

 **I sigh before I give into her puppy dog eyes. "I-" I suddenly started to cough and struggled to catch my breath again.**

 **"Rin-kun!" I heard her cry as she dropped the towels and supported me, before I fell into the ground. "Don't speak, don't speak, don't speak! I'm so sorry!" She said rapidly as she started to softly sob.**

 **I regain my breathing and give her a gentle smile. "It's fine..." I say in a soft, low, husky voice as I straighten my posture again. "I'm fine... bath?" I question as I wipe away her tears.**

 **"Rin, how can you be so... so calm about everything!" She cried as she hugged me lovingly. "I don't want to fight against my home, but I do it anyways because I'm to scared to get punished unlike you and Ms. Kamiki..." I chuckle as I hug her back and give her a disapproval hum and push her away gently.**

 **"You're brave enough to be Izumo's friend, Shiemi. I'll tell you, when all of this is done, the three of us are going to go find Yukio and we can all be the closest of friends, like how we use to. Okay?" I say softly into her ear as her crying quiets down.**

 **"Really... Me, you, Yukio, and... Izumo...?" I nod my head in determination.**

 **"Of course, why not?" She looks at the ground and after a while looks back up to me.**

 **"Alright... Rin."**

Those words. _'Alright... Rin,' Yukio said them as well._ I pull myself out the water and take a breath of air as the water starts to trickle down my pale bruised skin. I take a look at my arms and see that they've started to heal normally thanks to Yukio's help.

I can't help but feel a smile crack onto my face as I admire my bony arms. "I should eat something soon before Yukio asks more questions..." I look at my arms again, remembering what I told Yukio about the whipping. I regret it.

I shouldn't have said anything, it'll only make him more suspicious. Oh, my fingers are getting wrinkles, better get out.

 **.oOo.**

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _-_ _ShittoOkumura_ _for reminding me to finish my shit and them NARRATING THEM AFTERWARDS, please :)_

 _\- Marg (;¬_¬) for giving me motivation to write this_

 _\- And for_ _you_ _reading!_

 _ **Word Count:**_

 _ **2,181**_


	4. A Snow Knight Woke Me

**.oOo.**

 **A hand shot out of the pitch black void and in a blur, so fast that I didn't even have time to flinch before they spun me around and shoved my front-first against a stone wall that sent a chilling shiver down my spine, one arm twisted behind my back and a part of my face was pressing against the wall. Confusion took my breath, but only for a second before the fear in my heart started to thundered like a heard of galloping horses.**

 **Then a felt a warm breath purposefully go down onto my neck and then I heard a deep voice chuckle, almost of a man, dropping into a husky tone. "I suppose we could try another sort of tactic..." This voice was almost to familiar, that it sounded normal.**

 **He was too close. Too pressed up against me. Too in my space. I was trapped. Completely trapped. Oh God. A sick wave rolled over my stomach. I gasped softly as I felt another hand grope the back of my thigh harshly.**

 **I felt it then, a distributing, sickly, thought that morphed my fear into panic. I whimpered words like a prayer:** _ **"No, no, no."**_

 **I heard the man laugh softly. "Yes."**

 **I squirmed under the lock and my eyes started to zap all over the place as if it were looking for a way out. Every hair stood up, every nerve trembled, every ounce o my skin boiled with horror as I felt the man snatch my black appendage.**

 **My body went as his hands pinched, pulled, and squeezed my tail that lashed violently in his hands until I couldn't bear the sensations anymore. The sob that got caught in my throat was forcefully pushed out as a weak moan followed after it.**

 **I screamed and twisted from the man's hold, desperately begging for him to let go of me. I faced him as his eyes were hard, daring. Our gazes locked as a tingling sensation shot up my tail and into my throat. It was painful, disgusting, horrible, to hear myself moan at his touch.**

 **I screamed again, against the horror, finally finding the enough strength to slam open my eyes.**

 **Then my world tore apart like wet paper ripping in two.**

 **.oOo.**

"Rin!" I cried out in a panic as I held onto his wrist, which he was frantically throwing all over the place. I heard him scream as tears were bolting out his eyes, and then I saw his glossy sapphires screaming horror.

The trembling boy was panting heavily, sweat and tears dripping off his face damping the bed sheets, and whips of his raven like hair stuck to his face. He face was drained of any color and his eyes looked back into mine as a bullet of disbelief shot them.

Rin started to shake his head softly as he chanted "no, no, no." I pinned his wrist to either side of the bed as he let out a loud sob of mercy. "Don't do this to me, please!" He cried out as he swung his head onto his left shoulder and bit his bottom lip, till I saw a thick, red liquid start to drip down his chin.

I sighed as I sat up, pulling him up with me, and then I threw my arms around him. He gasped in confusion at first, but as I started to soothe his back his sobbing died down like a roaring flame being put out by a soft drizzle of rain.

The memory of my farther doing the same actions to me always made me calm down. It brought me to easy and I didn't mean to share the very same action with Rin, but the reaction just controlled me. Like wind pushing and allowing a leaf to rise up from the ground.

My father use to do this to me if I ever woke from a nightmare or when ever I heard thunder. Then a thought struck down into my mind as I felt Rin's head nuzzle into my shoulder. Had he ever had anyone to comfort him like this? I would imagine that staying in America as a Japanese citizen wouldn't really help you.

What would he do if it thundered? Was he scared of thunder? What about when the Americans spoke to him- did he even understand what they said too him? Does he speak English too? Did they punish him if he couldn't do anything?

My thoughts were pierced as I heard his breath shudder a bit, reminding me that I should speak to him, instead of forming more questions from him... I gently pull away from Rin and but I felt his hands slightly tug on my shirt.

Then he jumped.

"I- I- I'm s-sorry..." he whispered quietly as he let go of my shirt painfully, but without even knowing it, a gentle smile came onto my face as I kept him in my arms. I pulled him closer to my chest causing him to hear the beat of my calm heart as if it were a clam lullaby that laid in my chest that seemed to soothe his ears.

However, I didn't even need to put my head onto Rin's chest to hear it pounding, I almost thought it was going to burst. But sooner or later the soft, pounding, pulse that came from the shooken boy seemed to disappear.

Then silence fell over the room and the only sound that could be heard now was his breathing, which felt warm against my shirt but it was also soft. I sighed quietly as I stroked his hair caringly as I opened my mouth. "Are you... okay..?"

He nodded softly but I heard him choke out a cry as he tilted his head up to me, to be greeted with a broken smile and streams spilling dripping of his cheeks. "Hey..." I told him as I cupped his cheek and rubbed them with the pad of my thumb. "Do you want to tell me..?"

His eyes went wide with questions as he muttered "what do I want..?" Rin's grasp on my shirt tighten as he said "I haven't heard those words in such a long time." I felt my cheeks burn a little and soon noticed how close our faces were to each other, but I didn't move. "What I want..." His eyes darted back to the bed. "Sleep..." He said as he tugged on my hand causing me to fall to his side.

Then he shifted over to his side and the moon's soft, blue light traced Rin's figure as I found myself sinking into his ocean blue eyes. He nuzzled into my chest and before I heard his cute soft snores, he whispered

 _"With you..."_

 **.oOo.**

 _ **SPECIAL THANKS TO:**_

 _-_ _ShittoOkumura_ _for inspiring me by reading my last chapter,_

 _\- Marg (;¬_¬) because their art inspired me as well,_

 _-_ _Ren_ _and_ _Rin_ _for role playing with me which allowed my creative juices to follow,_

 _\- And for_ _you_ _reading!_

 _ **Word Count:**_

 _ **1,171**_


End file.
